SkullSatamon
SkullSatamon is a minor antagonist in Digimon V-Tamer 01, Digimon Adventures 02, Digimon Frontier, and Digimon Fusion. Appearance SkullSatamon is an Ultimate Class Digimon that looks like a skeleton with bat wings. He has a marking of a bat on his forehead probably meaning that he Digivolves from Devimon or IceDevimon. He also has a ribs that has a bat-like shape, and carries a staff with a yellow orb on the top, and a hook at the end. History ''Digimon V-Tamer 01'' Here, SkullSatamon is a new monster introduced to the Digimon World when Neo Saiba jogresses his Devimon and his Ogremon. Neo's strategy was to let the enemy tire themselves out battling his two monsters before bringing out a fresh SkullSatamon to catch them off guard. The strategy works against Etemonkey, but even fused the monsters are only able to battle Zeromaru to a draw. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' SkullSatamon is a member of the Daemon Corps, along with LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon. He and LadyDevimon found the Ichijouji apartment. They reported back to their master, and the next day, terrorized him. As MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon attacked a cruise ship and highways, distracting the DigiDestined while SkullSatamon captured Ken. Though he had to deal with MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon and Paildramon, he easily defeated them with his superior speed. Paildramon attempted to digivolve to Imperialdramon, but was attacked during digivolution, corrupting his data and leaving him paralyzed. The other DigiDestined and their Digimon arrived, but were unable to do any better, and soon de-digivolved. SkullSatamon then grabbed a nearby bus full of children, and hoisted it into the air, threatening to use it to destroy both the Digimon and the children. The rest of the digimon then transferred their energy to Imperialdramon, freeing him and allowing him to Mode Change to Fighter Mode. SkullSatamon mocked the new Digimon, only to be obliterated by it in a single blast with his Positron Laser Attack. ''Digimon Frontier'' A SkullSatamon was terrorizing small Digimon and threatened them to tell him where the fractal code is to be scanned, and if not, he kills them. He summoned another SkullSatamon﻿ to help him collect the data for Lucemon. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon put up a great fight with them, but the second SkullSatamon summoned a third SkullSatamon. The three SkullSatamon brothers were about to finish off MagnaGarurumon, but EmperorGreymon intervened and delivered the final blow to all the three SkullSatamons, burning and defeating them before purifying their data after scanning their fractal code. ''Digimon Fusion'' SkullSatamon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullGreymon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. Attacks *Bone Blaster *Skull Hammer Gallery SkullSatamon.jpg SkullSatamon.gif SkullSatamon is here.png Trivia *SkullSatamon's Champion form can be either Devimon or IceDevimon. *SkullSatamon's Mega form can be either; SuperDarkKnightmon (with the help of DarkKnightmon and SkullGreymon), or Beelzemon. *He was voiced by Dave Guerrie in the English version of Digimon Adventure 02 and by Neil Kaplan in the English version of Digimon Fusion. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Dark Forms Category:Zombies Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Genderless Category:Collector of Souls Category:Alter-Ego Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Summoners Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries